


Equality

by GaleandRandy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy





	Equality

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**  
|    
[In Bed](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=In%20Bed)  
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**  
|    
refreshed  
  
**Current music:**  
| Blink 182 Josie  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|    
[b/jfic: equality](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/tag/b/jfic:%20equality)  
  
  
_**Equality**_  
[](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/149546.html)  
**TITLE:**Equality  
**WARNINGS:**Sex?  
Timeline is 505. (Written for Amnesty Challenge)  
A/N: Thanks to my beta [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sunshinyday7562)[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sunshinyday7562)**sunshinyday7562**  
(If you see any typos please let me know because I added a few things after it was betad)  


### 

Justin closes his eyes and drops his head onto my shoulder, his mouth opens wide and his tongue pushes his bottom lip out and he grunts quietly. Predictably, he begins to thrust faster into the mouth of the trick who is about to receive the throat fucking of his life.

I should know.

Because I taught him everything he knows.

Justin's hips alternate between pounding and pivoting against my groin, amplifying my erection as he takes control over his own pleasure. I'd like to slip a couple fingers inside his ass and give his hole something to fuck too, but he's so hot, _just like this_, wildly reaching for his orgasm and I don't want to spoil his fun. Snapping his hips back and forth so rapidly I'm sure the trick's mouth is going to be black and blue and if I don't fuck him soon, my balls will be too.

I drag two of my fingers up his chest, collecting his sweat before sucking his taste into my mouth. Justin's eyes open and meet mine, just as I pop my fingers out. He half growls, half groans as he reaches up and pulls my head down and starts devouring my mouth. I let him control the kiss, let him suck on my tongue and bite my top lip.

I hear him whimpering as he tries to maintain his control, and feel his hips' rhythm fluctuate. He's ready to shoot, so I give in to the temptation and wedge my right hand in between my jean-covered erection and the soft globes of his ass. I press the tips of my fingers inside his crack and tease them against his sweaty core.

He sucks in a deep breath, stops kissing me and whispers, "Inside," as he tries to bear down against my fingers and force them into his hole.

I tease him, tapping against his rim, collecting the moisture clinging to the hairs surrounding his hole while biting his neck and pulling his hair with my free hand. Fuck, I am glad his hair is growing back. I think he is too because he loves to have my hands in it. Even now, when I'm pulling hard and rough, he craves more and leans into my hand asking for it. I tug harder and he replies with a needy grunt. I bite just behind his ear while slipping my fingers inside him.

His rhythm breaks and he glances down at the trick and pulls his dick out of his mouth. The guy looks at Justin, his face displaying all the disappointment anyone would have when realizing that they aren't going to have the pleasure of tasting more than just his pre-come.

"Go," Justin rasps, his tone less demanding than I know he'd like it to sound.

I stop the attention I'm giving Justin's neck and look at the trick as he eyes me for some kind of fucked-up assurance and wordlessly tell him to fuck off. The trick fades away and I focus on Justin, moving my fingers inside his tight ass while I jack his cock.

Justin starts moving again, using my hand and fingers the way he used the trick's mouth and my groin. His head rolls back and forth, his hair brushing across my face, grunts and moans falling out of his mouth. He wants it to last and I know he's reached the point where lasting for a few more minutes has broken into seconds.

I stop stroking him and just swirl my thumb around his dick head while sharply jabbing my fingers inside of him. His entire body relaxes for a moment then coils tight preceding his inevitable release. As he shakes, I tug his cock from base to cap and stretch my fingers inside of him. He whimpers and the first stream shoots from his slit, landing on my hand. His pelvis jerks back and forth and I slip my fingers out of him and catch the rest of his come in my hand.

The trick from earlier catches my eye, he's staring at us whilst being fucking over one of the sofas. I release Justin's cock and bring my hands to my lips intending on sucking off the come, but Justin stops me, grabbing my wrists with his hands and licking his cream from my skin. He drops my hands, laughing lowly while pulling up his pants. "That was hot."

I grab my dick through my pants, garnering his attention and rub myself, "Yeah it was." I tug on his hair as he starts buttoning his shirt. "Let's go home."

"Why not just fuck me here?"

I just shrug my shoulders and grab his belt loop to lead him after me.

∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴

 

Brian's fingers have been fondling my hair since the moment I put my seat belt on. I took this to mean that he wanted me to suck him off. I tried to lean over and comply with his silent request but he pulled my head back against the seat and shook his head at me. That was the second time in a matter of minutes that Brian turned me down. He didn't seem bothered at all and continued to drive toward the loft.

My dick was already stiff by the time we got to the car so his attitude is frustrating for multiple reasons. Maybe I said or did something that upset him while I was fucking that trick's face? I don't think I said anything at all, though I might be wrong, but I don't think it is anything I said. Whatever it is had to have been a result of that fuck. Why wouldn't he want me to suck his dick? Yeah, I get that I'm about to be fucked into the mattress when we get home, but that's never stopped me from blowing him first. If Brian was a normal unconventional boyfriend, the reason for him turning me down would be obvious.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

Oh God. What if he's sick again? No, no, it's not like that. He was hard when I was grinding against him and even in the dim light I can see that he's hard now. Maybe this is a game. Maybe I'm being punished for accidentally drying his favorite silk tie last week. That's probably it. He's such a Queen about his clothes and an even bigger Queen when it comes to revenge.

I bet Brian wants to wait until we get home to give me any clue as to what lies ahead of me tonight. He probably has every orgasm already planned. He's so quiet. I'd guess that his devious mind knows just how crazy he's making me right now by not saying a fucking word, only using his fingers, when not occupied by the gearshift, to constantly torment me. The thing he's doing right now is driving me mad. He's rubbing my neck with his thumb while twisting a few strands of my hair between his pointer and middle finger, alternating the pulling and petting. Brian wants to see if I can handle him doing this all the way home without me throwing myself at him again? Well, I can.

I think.

Fuck.

We stop at a red light for moment and I hear him grunt, see him shift in his seat before the light turns green and we start moving again. His face is periodically illuminated by the traffic lights and as I notice the tiny muscle in his cheek tense and release every time we have to slow down.

Very curious. Hmm... Perhaps this isn't a game at all.

I look him over. The knuckles on his right hand are white from him gripping the steering wheel so hard. We stop at the second to last stoplight and his hips pivot a few times, he's taking quicker breaths and lets out a long one as we drive again. His fingers splay in my hair and his entire hand is messing around in my hair, he swallows deeply, grunts and his eyes narrow when we reach the last stop light.

If this wasn't so hot, I'd laugh.

Brian is finding it hard to keep himself from coming. I made him hot. I bet the whole time he was watching me get that blowjob he was wishing it was his mouth wrapped around my cock. He loves my dick. He wants it. He wants my ass. He's so far gone, so needy, that he's tried to retreat inside of himself and he's using my hair like it's a fucking sex security blanket.

Ooooh. This is good. This is going to be sooooo good.

I see his right leg is vibrating a little and I realize the sweat I see on his upper lip has nothing to do with the car's heater. He's going to lose control.

I know he plans to get me inside the loft, snort something to make himself relax, and then fuck me. But I'm going to have some fun first.

We pull into his parking space and I force a neutral expression. I must appear completely oblivious to the agony the slut beside me is in. I act like I'm having trouble with my seat belt and wait until he's completely out of the car before I finally unhook it. I take my time getting out and I don't even look at Brian as he takes my left wrist and hurries me into the building.

Once inside I make a bee line for the elevator and push the button. I'm sure he wanted to use the stairs; he always does when the elevator isn't already on the bottom floor, it's much quicker. I'm not interested in making that part of this quick.

The second Brian closes the gate and the elevator starts to rise I pull him against me and attack his mouth. He tries, desperately so, to stop kissing me, to bat my hands away from his ass, chest, back and every other place they land. His throat emits noises of protest which only encourage me.

I shove us toward the corner, Brian's head knocks against the wood, but I know that if I'm going to get what I want I can't let up for a second. I pull his shoulders down so that his knees will bend, get in between his legs and fit my body against his. I rise up and down, from my tiptoes to heels, roughly humping him while sucking on his tongue.

The elevator stops on our floor and I think that maybe I'm not going to get what I want, but it's the same moment that Brian stops resisting. He kisses me urgently, squeezes my ass and brings our groins closer than I could alone. I'm rock hard but this isn't for me, it won't be. I'll take the fucking he'll surely give me once we get inside. This is for him.

I place my head in the crook of his neck and use my teeth and tongue on him, feel his body shake and hear a choked groan against my ear as his face starts rubbing against my hair. His hands slide under my shirt and his nails dig into my back as his body gets perfectly still before he breathes out and his body rocks against mine automatically. I turn my face so I can watch him as he comes. No matter how many times I've tried to draw it from memory or image, I can never do these moments justice.

I love when we come together, but I feel powerful when I'm able to focus on his pleasure alone. He's fucking beautiful, especially now, his orgasm almost unwanted, brought upon him so intensely he can't hold anything back. I stop moving and just hold onto him as his body jerks and his eyelashes flutter until they open, revealing drowsy hazel eyes. He's breathtaking in his abandonment of all pretenses. I want to crawl inside of him and know just what it is he's feeling so that I can know just what makes him look at me the way he is now.

I separate our bodies and the disconnection evaporates the haze surrounding Brian. He cocks his head to the side, cheeks still pink, blinks quickly and licks his lips, considering me, considering his revenge most likely. Abruptly turning away from me, he lifts the gate on the elevator and walks toward the door.

I follow after him.

His footsteps were heavy and while he tries to unlock the door I can hear him grunting in frustration. His hands are obviously still a little numb from the orgasm. The orgasm I gave him that made him lose complete control and come in his pants like a teenager. He's embarrassed but always acts like he's not whenever he is, whenever any normal human being would be. But Brian Kinney is far from a normal human being. I just helped him have one of the best orgasms of his life and I get ignored.

Yeah, soooo not normal.

The door glides open and he pulls me in with him, locking up and setting the alarm the moment I cross the threshold. I'm still really hard and I'm anticipating what Brian has in store for me as punishment.

Again, not normal here.

"You want something to eat?"

What? I so didn't hear him ask me that at a time like this. Did I? "Come again?"

He chuckles at my pun and opens the refrigerator. "Do you want something to eat?" he asks slowly.

"No," I reply, walking toward the bar. "I don't want anything to eat."

He shrugs his shoulders and closes the fridge door, a bag of baby carrots in his hand. "Suit yourself."

"Carrots?" I'm appalled. "You'd rather eat carrots than eat my ass?" As I take off my shoes I consider throwing one at his oblivious face!

He pops one in his mouth and offers the bag to me. "Try one, they're good."

"I know what a fucking carrot tastes like!" I can't believe this. He's turning me down again!

"And I know what your ass tastes like." He throws the bag onto the counter top and makes a tisking sound. "First you ruin my tie and now you ruin my pants."

"You'd rather eat carrots and pout about your clothes than fuck me?"

"For now," he states lowly, sitting down on one of the barstools.

"Are you serious?" I shriek.

He looks at me over his shoulder and rolls his eyes. "You're always telling me to eat more. Now I am."

I know I could jerk myself off... "But I need you to fuck me!"

"That's the point."

"Huh?"

"I said..."

"I know what you fucking said," I tell him, infuriated with his asinine antics.

"So you'll wait."

"Aren't you at least going to get out of those pants before the come dries and you stick to them?"

He shrugs his shoulders again and munches on another carrot. "I'll be fine. Now get yourself something to eat so that I don't have to hear your stomach growling while I fuck you in a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours?" Fuck that! I will definitely go whack off if that's how he's going to be. "All because I made you come in your pants."

"You made me ruin my pants and let's not forget about the tie."

"You could've stopped me and fuck the fucking tie!"

"Come here," he says sweetly, patting his lap.

If he talks to me like I'm a child again I'm going to have to slap him. As annoyed as I am by him, I still walk over and straddle his lap.

Brian squeezes my ass and pulls me forward, forcing my crotch to rub against his stomach. "Go for it," he urges, leaning his forehead against mine.

Brian wants me to hump him until I come so that I can know just what it's like. As if it hasn't happened before? It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It should be a compliment to your partner, coming with your clothes on merely by feeling their body grinding against yours.

I run my hands through his hair, give it a good hard tug and start to thrust my erection against his stomach.

Brian thinks this is a fucked-up sort of revenge. But it isn't. No. This is more like equality.

The End


End file.
